Twin Tigers
by luna solo
Summary: My First Story so please read an tell me what you think. All rights are reserved for their repective owners I only own the story idea and OC in this story.
1. Leaving Hogwarts

Chapter One

Leaving Hogwarts

 **Hermione's POV.**

Hermione was walking though the halls of Hogwarts when she felt her tiger spirit start to manifest itself, Hermione started to panic and ran to the nearest empty classroom just in time for Tigra, her animal spirit's name, burst out and destroy 3 desks. "what's got you so riled up Tigra?" Hermione asked the angry spirit that was pacing the room and growling at a perceived threat, Tigra calmed at the voice of his chosen and rubbed his head against Hermione's hand purring, " _I sensed your father I think he has been released from his imprisonment._ " Tigra spoke to Hermione telepathically. Hermione froze at Tigra's words and started to think, _if he's free he will be looking for me and Casey I can't let him find my brother and hurt him I need to get out of here and see if he has been freed_ , "If he is free we need to worn Casey and truly find out if he is free Tigra and to do that we need to leave" Hermione said to Tigra the fear and uncertainty written on her face. " _I know I'm sorry we must leave but if your father is free nothing will stop him from taking over this world and killing all who appose him I remember what happened to our mother's it was horrible I'm glad my den mate and your bother can't remember it."_ Tigra said with both sadness and gratitude. "Ya me too Tigra" Hermione responded, "but how will we leave without anyone knowing we are planning to leave and stop us?" Hermione asked the spirit, " _they won't be able to I won't let anyone touch you Mia I won't return to my place in your magical core until we are out of this school and on are way to America to reunite with Casey and Tigress we will also need to restore the memory of what really happened to our Father's and Mother's._ " Tigra said with a look that called for no argument at his chosen. Hermione looked at the spirit and sighed, she knew what he was talking about and knew he was right it just was going to be the hardest thing she ever done.

 **Meanwhile in JKP**

 **Casey's POV.**

Casey was getting ready to get to work when his animal spirit suddenly manifested itself and stopped him from going down the stairs. "Tigress what's the matter why are you not letting me go down to work?" Casey asked his distressed spirit. " _Can't let you… danger… don't know what but will hurt you if found… danger is in chosen's mates den… danger please call mate._ " Tigress answered with a fearful voice. "Ok Tigress I will call RJ don't worry." Casey said with a calming voice to his spirit "RJ I NEED YOU!" Casey yelled down the stairs that led to the restaurant. RJ hearing his mates call ran up the stairs to see Casey gently stoking his spirit to try and calm her down. "What's the big emergency Case what's wrong with Tigress?" RJ asked as he summoned his spirit to help calm her down. "I don't know she keeps saying there's danger and that its here but she don't know who it is just that it wants to harm me. She's really scared RJ I don't know what to do I can't calm her and even shadow here can't see." Casey said looking at the two spirits, Shadow gently nuzzling his mate and Tigress shaking worse then when she had to confront her spirit brother in Jarrod to save him from DaiShi. "Then we need to get to the bottom of this and maybe having Jarrod come over so she can be with her spirit brother will help her to calm down enough to try to tell us what the danger is." RJ said with worry that even shadow could not calm her.

 **Back with Hermione and Tigra**

 **Hermione's POV.**

Hermione walked slowly out of the school and towards the gate that led to hogsmeade, she approached the gate and saw the problem with getting out, the only way she was getting though that gate was if Tigra broke though it witch in turn would alert all tied into the wards that someone was braking though the gate and think it was Death eaters and The dark lord trying to get into Hogwarts to get to Harry but she also knew it must be done. "Tigra get ready to defend me as soon as you brake though the gate ok" Hermione said to the spirit. " _Ok Mia I'm always ready to defend you at all times._ " He responded with certainty that he will protect his chosen from all harm and broke though the gate and got in front of Hermione as soon as the first spell was cast at his chosen " _Run now I will keep the spells off you Hermione go._ " Tigra yelled to his chosen. Hermione did just that and ran all the way to hogsmeade. "Hello I'm looking for Aberforth I need his help." Hermione said to the bar keep. "That would be me, and what are you doing out of school young one shouldn't you be being led around like a sheep by my brother" Aberforth said to her with a board and sarcastic tone. "I was forced to leave because my animal spirit told me a danger is coming for me and I need to find my twin brother." Hermione said with a calm and collected voice to the rude man who she knew was a Pai Zhuq master and would understand her words, Aberforth straitened up and looked at the girl in fount of him trying to sense her spirit but couldn't. "I don't sense your spirit so I don't believe your story for a second girl…" he started to say when a tiger spirit lunged on top of him and growled in his face. "Tigra stop I think you have made your point." Hermione said to the spirit and Tigra got off of Aberforth, "now that you have seen my spirit will you help me get out of the magical world without your brother finding me please?" Hermione said as she helped the master up.


	2. Forgotten Past

**Chapter Two**

 **Forgotten Past**

 **Jason's POV.**

Jason Granger was with his wife and newborn son when he felt it, it was a feeling he hoped to never feel again, it was his brother he was free, Jason looked at his wife feeding his son Christian and frowned, his son was refusing to eat and looked on the verge of crying, Jason walked over to them and toke Christian from his wife Jane and gently rocked him back and forth till he was asleep and gave him back to Jane. "Jane I need to leave and I don't know when I will be back." Jason said to his wife with sadness and fear, "why Jay what's wrong please tell me?" Jane asked her husband with confusion. "I cant sweetheart not without putting you and Chris in anymore danger then you two all ready are just by being with me and him being my son." Jason said as he walked up the stairs to their bedroom to pack for his trip to America where he knows his niece will be going to find her brother. Jane not taking that answer toke her son to his room and laid him in his crib and stopped Jason before he could leave, "I don't understand Jay why are me and Chris in danger tell me please" she said tears forming in her eyes. "I'm so sorry my love but I can't this is the only way I know to keep you safe please trust me I will be coming back I swear I just need to make this world safe for you and our son again, will you trust me please." he responded as he wiped his wife's tears away, "ok I will trust you but if you don't call me at least once a week I'm coming after you, you hear me Jason Christopher Granger." she said with a serious expression on her face. "I promise Jane I will." was the last words Jason said before he left the house and set off to the airport.

 **With RJ, Jarrod, Casey and their animal spirits**

 **Casey's POV.**

Casey was watching Tigress shaking even with her mate and brother trying to calm her, "I feel so helpless I don't know what is making her so afraid that even Shadow and Blackheart can't calm her." Casey said with tears in his eyes as he looked at the spirit that chose him as her host. RJ knowing Casey was distressed himself pulled him close and said "Case she is sensing your distress to you need to calm for her to calm ok." "RJ's right Casey you need to calm down as well" Jarrod said as he bent down to stoke Tigress to help calm her. Casey toke deep breaths to calm himself the saw that his spirit was calming down as well. "Tigress are you ready to tell us what the danger is." " _its… well its… I don't know who it is but it feels so familiar like someone from our unknown past I don't know how to explain it Case it just frightens me and I don't know why it's the same as with DaiShi but ten times worst._ " Tigress tried to explain to her chosen. At the mention of DaiShi's spirit Casey frowned and looked at Shadow then at Jarrod and relayed what his spirit said to the others. "Well if she says that it feels like DaiShi maybe it is someone who is processed by an evil spirit like I was." Jarrod said with uncertainty, "but if that's the case she shouldn't feel this afraid the only reason she was afraid when we saved you and Blackheart because she could sense that you and him were our spirit brothers." Casey said even more confused now. "what about this unknown past Case what's that about?" RJ asked confused and hurt that Casey never mentioned this to him before. "well me and Tigress can't remember anything sense the age of 10 but people have told me I had a sister, mother and father that died in an accident that cased me to loose my memories." Casey said with sadness that he couldn't even remember his twin sisters name or what she looked like. "I'm so sorry Case it must be painful sorry I brought it up." RJ said with regret that he was so insensitive towards his mates feelings and held him to his chest.

 **Back with Hermione**

 **Hermione's POV.**

Hermione just arrived to where she could sense her father and brother, "Tigra their both in there." Hermione said with worry on her face as she looked at the pizza parlor, " _Don't worry Mia he won't do anything wall there are a lot of people about he will most likely wait until all the customers and employees are gone and Casey is alone._ " Tigra said from within Hermione's magical core to try to reassure her chosen that Casey is safe. Hermione toke a deep breath and concentrated on her brother and with Tigra's help she connected to Tigress's spirit, she then sent memories that where locked inside herself to protect Casey from the truth of what they had seen and was forced to do to there father, she only hoped that he could forgive her for what she had to do to save him the pain and guilt of what they did.  
 **Back with Casey**

 **Casey's POV.**

Casey suddenly passed out in RJ's arms and started to relive the past he was forced to forget.

 _ **Flashback memory 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person POV.**_

 _A ten year old Casey and Hermione were with their mother and Uncle Jason when their father attacked. "Derek what are you doing." their mother cried as Jason was thrown across the field that they where sitting in. "uncle Jay" Hermione yelled as she ran to Jason who was lying on the ground clenching a wound on his right side. "no Mia don't come any closer ok sweetie." Jason told Hermione witch stopped her in her tracks as she looked on at her uncle then turned around to look toward her daddy. Casey was shocked and also looked at his dad and said in a scared voice "dad why did you hurt uncle Jay?" Derek looked at him and said, "because he will try to get in my way son, don't worry it will all be over soon." as he walked over to his wife who was in tears. "why are you doing this Derek, why?" Casey heard his mom ask his dad as she cried tears of sadness and fear. "you know why Angle" Derek said the evil in his voice heard even by his two children. Casey ran to his sister when his dad killed his mom her scream something nether he or Hermione will ever forget. "sissy I will protect you ok." Casey told his sister as he stud in front of her when their dad started to come toward them. "I know you will Case but who will protect you." she said with fear as their daddy came even closer and she clenched his arm. "you don't need to be afraid my little ones I won't hurt you daddy would never harm you." Derek said to his only children with sweet voice that almost made Casey give up his protective stance. "I don't believe you dad. You just killed mom with your animal spirit, your mate dad, why would I believe someone who did that, you always told me that mate and children come before all even ambition and power." Casey said as Tigress and Tigra manifested themselves to defend their chosen hosts even against their own father. "oh my son there is so much you still need to learn" Derek said as he released his spirit to incapacitate his children so he could deal with his brother, but both children knew what he was trying to do and gave their strength to their spirits to stop their father and make shore he could not hurt their uncle, Derek screamed as his own children betrayed him and was sealed away in stone then everything became dark._

 **JKP Derek's POV.**

Derek was sitting at a table in the pizza restaurant unbelieving that his only son worked here he could sense his son and the others who had strong connections to their spirits, he was just going to take his son and leave but was worry when he sensed 4 Pai Zhuq masters one which was his son. _Oh Casey how I have missed you my son and even with you and your sister's betrayal I still want you and her by my side as I take over this world and turn it into one of my making and design of only your mother shared my vision I would have not have had to kill her._ Derek thought as a waitress came to his table, it was one of the masters he had to be careful that he not let his spirit out of his magical core just yet. "hello my name is Lily sir sorry for the long wait there's always a lot of people during the lunch hour, now what can I get you we are having a special on small pizzas with anchovies and spinach this week if you are interested or I could offer you a regular small with sausage and peppers." she said with a smile Derek smiled back and said "I would like only for some water and one slice of sausage please if that's not too unreasonable" "of course sir your order will be out in a few minutes." Lily responded with a smile. Derek glad to be rid of her got back to thinking about his son when he sensed his other child Hermione "Mia." Derek said with happiness that both his children where in one place at the same time and looked to the door as his once little girl came though the entrance to the pizza parlor.


	3. Reunion of Twin Tigers

**Chapter 3**

 **Reunion of Twin Tigers**

 **Hermione's POV.**

Hermione entered the JKP and looked around she spotted her father right away he had not changed a bit he looked the same way as he did when she and Casey had to seal him away, but she would not let her father keep her from going to her brother so she walked up to the counter and said to the man there "excuse me but I'm looking for my brother his name is Casey." the man looked at her for a few seconds then toke her into the back and said "wait here I will get him for you if I may ask why are you here Case never said anything about a sister before." "its because there was an accident that toke his memories away and left me in a hospital for a year, I believed he was dead all this time because I was lied to by my uncle that he was dead so when I found out he was alive I came looking for him and found out he worked here" Hermione lied because she didn't trust this man and because she wanted her father to think that both she and Casey lost their memories after what they did. The man nodded his head and went up the stairs to get her brother. "what if he hates me for what I did Tigra" Hermione asked the spirit, " _he won't hate you Mia he will understand that you wanted to protect him from the guilt of what you two did don't worry my chosen he loves you and always will._ " Tigra said to his chosen, Hermione was about to go up the stairs herself when she saw Casey on the top of the stairs tears in his eyes as he looked at his one and only sister and twin. "hi…" was all that Hermione was able to say before Casey ran down the stairs and hugged his sister to him crying into her shoulder and holding her as if she would disappear any second. "Mia I've missed so much of your life my little sister." Casey said as he looked at his twin tiger who was also his only sister who he failed to protect. Tigress and Tigra manifested to reunite with each other and never leave the other again, "oh Case I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Hermione said as she cried in her brothers arms swearing to herself to never let him go again. The twins were in that position for a few more minutes until RJ suggested that they all talk upstairs in privet.

 **3** **rd** **person POV.**

They were all in the training room and the first to speak was Casey "Mia I want to see your arm please let me see what they did to you." he said with deep sadness, Hermione looked at her brother and slowly reviled her right arm and showed all there to see the scar that would forever stay with her. "it's what you think it is Case well I guess when you pose as a muggle born this is what happens when you join in a fight to stop the killing of muggles and their magical children." Hermione said as she too looked at the scar she earned to protect her mate "you know what father always said 'mate and children above all else even above ambition and power' right Case" she said with sadness at the memories gave back to her brother. Casey looked back to his sister in shock that she would say that, but knowing why "I'm not angry at you for trying to save me the guilt of what we had to do to stop him from hurting anyone else Mia" he said as he pulled her sleeve down over the scar. "what are you guys talking about" RJ asked as he looked back and forth at his mate and his sister that Casey said was dead, "yes I would like to know as well" Jarrod said, "we are talking about how me and Case gave almost all our strength to our spirits so to seal our father away in stone to stop him from killing innocent people including our uncle Jason and also of me wiping the memory from Case so only one of us had to live with the guilt of betraying our father." Hermione said in a overly calm voice that worried all in the room including Blackheart and Shadow who felt a brotherly connection to both spirit and host. " _Mia are you ok I'm worried about you your too calm and I and sense your holding back don't, let it out my chosen please don't hold it in anymore please I can't watch you suffer anymore we are with our brothers in spirit and blood please._ " Tigra said as he nuzzled Hermione's hand and looked at her with sad eyes that all could see. Theo who was watching the exchange walked over to Hermione and held her, he didn't know why he felt the need to do this, but with his arms around her Hermione finally broke down and cried for all the guilt and pain she has felt over the years in the fount of total strangers and her brother all the wile never letting go of the man who's arms made her feel safe.


	4. Harry is Off to Amarica

Chapter 4

Harry is Off to America

 **Harry's POV.**

Harry was trying to figure out why Hermione had left Headmaster Dumbledore had informed the school one student had broken the wards of the school and that all students had to return home until they could be repaired and sense he hadn't seen her sense that announcement he was certain she broke the wards but how and why, he was also worried about her they had just confessed that they loved each other a week ago and was going to tell the others of their plans to get married after the end of the year. "where are you Mia I miss you and hope you are safe and that the dark lord hasn't gotten you." Harry said to him self as he sat in the room that his so called family locked him in for a week now, Harry sent Headwing out to find Hermione and stay with her, he even wrote a note to her asking her to stay safe where ever she was and to take care of Headwing wall he was stuck in this room. Harry herd them leave the house and set to escape his prison and find Hermione. Harry would start at Hermione's house where he spent last summer with her ant and uncle, witch surprised him at first everyone thought the Grangers were Hermione's parents, when he got there he was met with miss Granger and her newborn son, "Harry this is a surprise what are you doing here" she said with a smile, "hi miss Granger I was hoping Hermione was here sense someone broke the wards on Hogwarts and everyone was forced to leave and go home till they were fixed" Harry responded with hope Hermione came home after she broke the wards "no I didn't even know this happened now I'm worried" she said panic in her voice for the girl who was like a daughter to her "I'm sorry but I think Hermione was the one to brake the wards and was hoping she was here do you have any idea where she could be" Harry asked worry for Hermione growing even more "no I don't but maybe my husband knows I will call him up right now come in please." Harry watched as Jane Granger put her son in his playpen and called Jason. "hello Jay its me Jane Harry's here and is asking about Mia…" was all that Harry could see she was able to say when it looked like Jason interrupted her. "oh she is, is that why you need to leave…" she got out before she looked to Harry and said "Jay wants to talk to you Harry" "ok mam" Harry said as he toke the phone. "hello" Harry said to Jason "listen Harry and listen well you need to get on the next plane to America and find a place called Jungle Karma Pizza do you understand me" Jason said with a voice that called for no argument and added "tell my wife that you need a passport and to say you are her son and to go into the account with the number 6325 do you understand Harry this is life or death." "yes sir I understand I'm on my way." Harry said with determination in his voice. The next thing he knew he was on a plan to America to where his Mia was and was endanger he swore to himself he would never leave her endanger again and he was going to keep that promise even if it killed him.


	5. The Panther Attacks

**Chapter 5**

 **The Panther Attacks and Arrival of the Serpents**

 **JKP Derek's POV.**

Getting tired of waiting for Casey and Hermione to come down on their own Derek thought to put matters into his own hands and walked over to Lily and Fran who where cleaning tables assuming all had left after the lunch rush neither was ready for Derek's attack, "Panther spirit incapacitate them now" Derek ordered his animal spirit. Lily with quick reflexes summoned her cheetah spirit to counter his panther, "Fran go get RJ and the others NOW!" Lily yelled as Derek attacked again this time with his magic that was slowly warring down Lily's animal spirit, "you can't win cheetah, only one type of spirit has ever been able to stop mine and that's a tiger you are out matched as well, the one who trained me far exceeds your Pai Zhuq masters." Derek taunted Lily to distract her so he could make the perfect strike and kill her, but just as he is about to do so a wolf spirit intervenes and everything goes black.

 **JKP 3** **rd** **Person**

Everyone looks down at Derek's unconscious form and sighs, "what do we do with him?" Jarrod asks as he looks at Hermione and Casey, Hermione slowly walks over to her father and takes out her wand then casts a body bind on him, "we take him upstairs and find out how he broke free then we will go from there" Hermione said as she looked at Casey with a pleading look that asked him to back her up. "I agree with Mia we should know how he got free or who freed him because we need to know" looking at the others. "ok lets get him up there and tie him up with rope, I know Hermione's magic mite be enough but I want to be on the side of caution when it comes to him." RJ said as he put his arms under Derek's to take him upstairs, Jarrod helped RJ and then they both came back down stairs to see Lily and Fran at a table looking at Casey and Hermione in confusion. "ok first off I want to know who is this girl Case and why did that guy attack us?" Lily asked Casey with a demanding voice, "well Lily this is my twin sister Hermione and that man that attacked is our father that me and Mia had to seal away in stone and I think he attacked because he wanted revenge for mine and Mia's betrayal sense he was our master when it came to our tiger spirits Tigra and Tigress." Casey answered in a calm tone as Hermione griped his hand tightly. Lily looked at Hermione and asked "why have we never met you before Hermione where you been all this time?" confusion and curiosity written on her face. "because of what I had to do after father was sealed away." Hermione said as she looked down in guilt and shame, "what did you have to do?" Fran asked as she looked at the troubled girl in front of her. Hermione was about to respond when Casey did it for her "she had to seal mine and Tigresses memories away so we didn't feel the guilt of not being able to protect Mia and Tigra from our father" he said looking into Fran's eyes with a pleading look that asked her not to ask anything more.

 **Meanwaile at the airport**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV.**

Harry had just arrived and started to look for Hermione's uncle when he was grabbed and pulled into a empty room, "I'm glad you made it Harry now we need to get to Hermione" Jason said to the shocked boy. "oh Merlin you scared me to a second Mr. Granger" Harry said with his hand over his heart, "sorry but I had to talk to you alone there's no telling who could be watching Harry, now lets go I know where we need to be and the one after Hermione is 2 steps ahead of us." Jason said as both headed out of the airport hoping they weren't to late.

 **JKP**

 **3** **rd** **POV.**

Derek woke up with a start and tried to move but found out he could not, "a body bind impressive I see you have been trained well in magic my dear Mia." Derek said as he looked strait at Hermione and the others, "well fighting in a war makes you need to train in ways to incapacitate your enemies and say NOT KILL THEM!" Hermione yelled at her father the tears storing in her eyes, RJ gabbed Hermione and pulled her to his chest rubbing her back gently to calm her down, "RJ please take Mia to my room to rest she has already been through enough as it is." Casey said calmly looking into his fathers eyes trying to find the man that use to be so kind and caring but looking into his eyes could only see hate and destruction. "I see imprisonment hasn't changed you did it Father" Casey said looking into his fathers dark eyes. "well I am who I am Casey can you say I'm any different from who I always have been." Derek says with a smirk on his face. "yes the father I knew was kind and caring and would have never done the things you have done. I don't think I can even keep calling you father anymore." Casey said just as RJ was coming down from his and Casey's room, were Hermione was sound asleep. Hearing his mates words broke his heart it's the same words he said to his own father when he tried to separate him and Casey, after he came out and claimed Casey as his mate. He was about to say something when everyone heard a noise down stairs. "expecting company son" Derek said looking towards the stairs "no, Derek we are not" Casey said as he walked to the stairs "watch him Jarrod I'm going to check who is down in the restaurant" he added. "Casey I'm coming with you" RJ said going to his mates side "ok RJ lets go" Casey said, trying to keep his anger and sadness out of his voice.


End file.
